1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing shoes and shoes manufactured by the method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing shoes which can reduce the manufacturing cost and total weight of shoes by reducing amounts of leather and an upper required for manufacturing the shoes, and can enhance flexibility of the shoes, and to shoes manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 is a side view of an upper for a shoe manufactured by a conventional shoe manufacturing method of an adhesive type, and FIG. 4 is a schematic sectional side view of a shoe manufactured by the method.
In the conventional method, the shoe is manufactured into a predetermined shape by cutting an upper 30 with a sufficient margin, and the upper is based on natural leather, artificial leather or synthetic material. Then, an insole 50 is arranged inside of the upper 30 along the line C shown in FIG. 3, and an adhesive agent is applied to the internal surface of a bottom portion 34 of the upper 30. Thereafter, the bottom portion 34 of the upper 30 is folded inward so as to wrap the insole 50 to then be sealed to the insole 50. Actually, the bottom portion 34 is suitably cut or ground to make the folded plane evenly trimmed without irregularities, followed by sealing. Here, a considerably large part of the bottom portion 34 of the upper 30 should be folded so as to tightly seal with the insole 50. The line C shown in FIG. 3 is a folded line, and reference symbol CH denotes a folded length of the upper 30.
In such a manner, the upper 30 is integrally formed with the insole 50 to make the bottom of the shoe closed, as shown in FIG. 4. Then, the bottom surface and lower outer surface formed by sealing the upper 30 and the insole 50 are compressed and sealed to the top surface and inner surface of the outsole 60, respectively, thereby completing the manufacture. Thereafter, for the purpose of increasing a user's comfort, a separate soft foot-sole (not shown) may be mounted on the insole 50. Undefined reference numeral 40 denotes a last, which is used in the compression and sealing step. The last 40 is used to fix the upper 30 and to compress the insole 50 to the outsole 60 in the manufacture of shoes. However, in the conventional method, unnecessary consumption of an upper is involved in adhesion step of the upper, resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost. Also, in the conventional method, several steps including cutting an upper, folding and gluing the upper 30 toward the insole 50 are necessary in forming an adhesion plane between the outsole and the insole, consuming a considerable manufacturing time. In addition, the conventional adhesive type requires much adhesive materials and adhering tools, increasing a work force.
Although not shown, a stitch type shoe manufacturing method in which the bottom portion of the upper 30 is simply stitched with the outsole 60, rather than wrapping the insole 50 to be sealed, is also known. According to this method, however, structural weakness is involved, lowering durability of shoes. Thus, this method cannot be applied to ordinary shoes or sport shoes, but are restrictively applied to cheap, short-term shoes or disposable shoes. Also, when used in the rain or at a ski resort, even well stitched shoes are vulnerable to infiltration of water due to poor waterproofness.